Just a Kiss
by PhoenixGirl77
Summary: Logan and Kendall share a night of passion. SongFic. SMUT, you have been warned...


Just a Kiss - Logan and Kendall share a night of passion. SMUT, you have been warned so don't like don't read…

This is also my first attempt at a songfic, so yeah. Once again any reviews are welcome. Enjoy the story and I hope it isn't too terrible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum

Logan and Kendall came crashing into their shared room. The force of the door being slammed open caused some of the frame to crack, but the two lovebirds were so caught up in their kissing that they didn't even notice. Kendall had Logan's legs wrapped around his waist and he somehow managed to close and lock the door behind him. He turned around and as he did so, Logan's foot hit the CD player that was sitting on the desk. His foot just happened to knock it off the desk and when it hit the floor a country song started playing.

Logan felt his foot hit the CD player and as the song started playing he couldn't help but grin inwardly as he recognized the song. He also smiled as he thought how perfect the song was because it fit their activities perfectly.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

By this point Kendall had Logan lying on the bed and he was hovering over him. Logan gave Kendall his sexy crocked grin that Kendall fell in love with. Kendall bent down and gave Logan a breath taking kiss. Logan melted into it and he felt Kendall pulling his shirt over his head and Logan let him. He broke the kiss briefly so he could pull Kendall's green plaid shirt off along with his grey under shirt. Now both were in their jeans and as Kendall took in his boyfriend's perfect body, he let his eyes roam downward. He stopped when his bright, green eyes landed on the bulge in Logan's jeans. He looked at Logan and said, "I see someone's happy." He kissed Logan again and Logan moaned into it. The kiss deepened and Logan raked one hand in Kendall's blond hair while his other hand undid the button on Kendall's jeans.

Kendall felt his jeans loosen and he slid them done his legs and onto the floor. He popped the button on Logan's jeans and pulled them and his boxers off. He heard the soft gasp from Logan as the cool air hit his member. Kendall kissed his lips again and then slowly made his way down Logan's form until he reached his member. He stopped and gave Logan a cocky grin and asked, "Babe, what do you want me to do?"

Logan shuddered at his boyfriend's words and replied, "I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk or dance for a week. I want to feel you in me, I need you so damn bad baby."

The music continued to play in the background:

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

The boys paid little to no attention to the music as Kendall allowed Logan to pull off his boxers and fling them to the floor. Now both were naked and Kendall was rummaging in the night stand drawer and when he finally pulled out the bottle of lube, Logan was looking at him with lust filled eyes. Kendall loved that look and how much it turned him on. He gave Logan one more kiss before he popped the lid of the lube and applied some to his fingers. He rubbed them over Logan's entrance and Logan moaned then Kendall plunged two fingers inside Logan and started to stretch him. Logan was pretty much fucking himself on Kendall's fingers until Kendall pulled them out and replaced them with his member.

Logan cried out in pure pleasure and Kendall thrusted harder. Logan let a "Holy shit Kendall! Hit there again!" Escape his lips as Kendall hit his prostate. Kendall did as he was told and he felt himself about to come.

"Ngh, Logan…oh god…I'm about to come." Kendall cried out.

Logan responded by saying, "Me-me too!" As soon as he said it, he felt his body shudder at the force of him coming. Kendall followed and Logan was filled. Kendall gasped and pulled out of his lover. He and Logan lay next to each other and Logan said, "Baby, I love you." He kissed Kendall sweetly on the lips. Kendall kissed him back and said, "I love you too."

They fell asleep as the music came to an end:

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Well, that's it. I know total crap. Reviews are great so hit that button below and let me know how I can improve or what you thought…

-PhoneixGirl77


End file.
